Easter's Prank
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: What if the Shugo Chara casts were turned in their younger selves!...10 years younger to be exact...by the Easter, using Royal Pain's Pacifier!...Oh no!...OOCness...ratings, genre may change!


**jB:** *pops out of nowhere* Hi! Guyz!

**Ikuto: **What are you doing here?

**jB: **I'm the author of this story, DUH! This is my first one-shot! *celebrates*

**Be-Bee: **Three-Shot! Not one-shot!

**Utau: ***gasps* What are you doing here?

**Be-Bee: **She forgot this! *hands in a gun-like machine to jB*

**jB: **Oh! Arigatou!

**Rima: **What's that? *stares at the machine *

**jB: ***smirks evilly* Royal Pain's Pacifier!

**Everybody: ***gasp* From Sky High?

**jB: **Yesss! Bwahahahahaha!

**Amu: ***gulps* what are you going to do with it?

**jB & Be-Bee:** *evil laugh!*

**Everybody: **Oh no!

**jB: **I don't own Shugo Chara nor Sky High…and Be-Bee here would accompany me throughout the story! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

_******* ***** Day 2:06 p.m. **_

"Mission accomplished, Director," Tsukumo informed Hoshina Kazoumi as he came in his office. His two assistants were following behind him. They were dragging a man ~or lets say a gay-ish man~ in a black clownish costume hugging a gun-like machine.

"We successfully kidnapped him from Sky High," Tsukumo continued, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Good," Kazoumi remarked. "Manta! Get the Pacifier from him."

Manta took hold of the machine but Uncle, (jB: He always says that. So I'm gonna call him that.) Royal Pain's sidekick wouldn't release the machine from his grasps. Manta brought out all his force to get it but Uncle wouldn't budge!

Frustrated, he choked Uncle. Uncle abruptly let go the machine, stiffened, "Uncle, uncle, uncle."

Manta grabbed the Pacifier and handed it over to Kazoumi. He laughed evilly, as he stared at the machine that will complete his evil plans.

"Prepare my subordinates. We'll launch an attack, tonight!" He made his laugh more exaggerated that he coughed.

"Water! Give me water!" he commanded as he coughed.

Chichimaru rushed outside, leaving the others in question. Later on she came back panting with a bottle of water on hand. It seems that she went all her way down and outside the building and bought the bottle of water at a vending machine.

"You know, there's a kitchen behind that door. So basically there is water there," Kazoumi informed her but still he grabbed the bottle and drank the water from it.

After drinking the water, he faced the clownish sidekick and his subordinates. "Oh you could get rid him already."

"What? Hey that's not fair! I brought the machine here!" Uncle protested.

"No, we brought _you_ here," Chichimura corrected him.

Kazoumi gazed at him and pondered for a while. "On second thought, sell him to the carnival, we can use the money," he continued.

"That's a great idea, Director!" Tsukumo agreed. Kazoumi grinned, smugly.

So, in his command, they dragged Uncle out and sold him to a carnival. It's a good thing there were kids who like to torture clowns, if there weren't it would have been hard to sell him.

So they got the money and ditched Uncle there, being crowded around a group of cruel kids, trying to find the zipper on his costume.

Kazoumi looked out the big window behind him. "Guardians! Finally!" He exclaimed, a devilish look on his face.

**Meanwhile at the Royal Garden...**

The _guardians_; Yaya and Kairi, the _ex-guardians_; Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and Kukai, and the _not-guardians_; Ikuto and Utau were in the royal garden having some discussions for the wedding of Yuu and Yukari. It was just a month after Amu's, Rima's, Nagihiko's and Tadase's graduation.

"ACHOO!" out of the blue, all the people with guardians in their title sneezed. And that includes Ikuto and Utau.

* * *

**jB: **Okay! That's all! Thank you people!

**Utau: **That's it?

**jB: **It's just a** prologue. **Royal Pain, thank you so much for lending me your Pacifier.

**RP: **Glad to be of help. Call me if you need advice on the evil plans.

**Be-Bee: **No, she doesn't need you! I'm here to help her!

**RP: ***glares* bug off, girl!

**Be-Bee: **You bug off *sparks ignited!*

**jB: ***cuts spark* Don't start a fire! And Royal Pain, you don't mind right? That we sold your sidekick?

**RP: **Nah! He's useless anyway.

**Rima: **WTH! We only sneezed in this part!

**Be-Bee: **That's why it's only a prologue.

**RP: **Read and review! *demanding tone*

**jB: **Please do it nicely.

**RP:** *clears throat* Uhh…P-pleassssse *cringed, hard to pronounce for her* **Read and Review!**

**jB: **The actual story would be publish later?...So don't give up on me yet. The fun hasn't started, yet.**  
**


End file.
